The Oddballs
by DragonIceFury
Summary: Jack is new, and he doesn't know what he's gotten into. Elsa is on the run from her past, but can't escape her sister. Merida is confused, torn between love and popularity. Hiccup is unable to forget the tragedy of his life, loosing Toothless. Percy is in another war, possibly bigger than any other. Join them in their new war to win... Co-writer is Blue-Eyed Cat. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is just a basic summary, and it's also kind of a filler chapter. **

** Merida is confused. **She doesn't know where she belongs. Torn between two groups, Pixar, and The Princesses. She is thrown out from both due to her ties in both rival groups. Somehow, she is able to find a shred of peace. The only thing she is able to hold in her mind is a name. _Dragons_.

**Hiccup is a loner. **His father tells him he isn't a real "viking", and he agrees thuroughly. His thin physique and small build make him a weak opponent. He messes up with evrything, even his girlfriend, Astrid, who dumped him for Snotlout. His scrawnyness makes him feel like a nuisence, especially infront of his only friends, the _Dragons_.

**Jack Frost is not a Guardian. **He makes a mess of everything. Even the weirdest guy in school, Pitch Black says so. When he first arrives at DreamWork and Disney, he is approached by no one, except a strange group of oddballs, who call themselves _The Dragons_. What will he do when he is forced to chose between his friends and possible popularity?

**Elsa is a loser. **Everyone at school tells her that she should be dead. She wonders why, because she did nothing to offend them. But she knows that someday she'll be the most popular, especially when they find out about her powers. And when they learn that Anna, the most popular girl at school, is her little sister.

**Anna is the most loved person at school. **She is trusted with everything, is asked out by every guy. The only thorn in her side is Elsa, the one thing that might ruin her joy. If she can expose Elsa, she might be even more loved. But what will they do when they learn she's Elsa's little sister?

**Tinker Bell is torn. **She is in love with one of the lost boys, Peter. But she can't be, she's one of the Pixies, and he is dating Wendy, the most annoying girl on the planet. Will everything change for her? Can she cover up all her feelings in front of her friends? Or will she be forced to become an outcast? Her life is about to crumble.

**Percy is misunderstood. **He is the son of an old Greek God, Posiedon. There are others hidden among the school, those like him. He is thought to be insane, but he knows that it's the truth. Will he survive middle school? Or will he perish along with his only friends, _The Dragons_?

**Yes, I know, long cast. Just wait until you see all the others. There will be lots of OOC, and probably even some OC's. I trust you'll enjoy it. We will all be fine until then, because the first actual chapter ain't going up until I've got atleast three reviews. Don't worry, I check these things. A lot. There will be lots of Ships, if you would like, I'll specialize some, just for you. Trust me, there'll be lots of dating and that junk. Read if you dare. Actually, just read. It'll be fun! I know that you'll be wonderng why this isn't clasified as a crossover, and it's because of how many ships are in here, and how many crossovers as well. So yeah, just a regular. Until next, keep the fire burning!**


	2. Meet Jack Frost, The New Kid In School

_**The Oddballs**_

**Okay, so, last chapter was a filler/summary of the main characters. I hope you enjoyed it, because it's going to be big. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**-Jack-**

I walked through the doors of my new school, DreamWorks and Disney. What did that even mean? I had no idea. But I was in for a world of hurt.

"Hey, look! It's another albino freak!" I heard someone laugh.

A girls voice sounded from behind me. "They're talking about me." I whipped around to face her. She had long hair in a braid, and wore a blue dress that looked like it was made of ice. "I'm sorry, my name is Elsa Arendelle. Of course, no one knows that. They just call me Albino. What's your name?"

I cleared my throat. "Me? I'm Jack Frost. Of course, you're the first to ask, Elsa."

A small smile played on her lips. "It's been a long time since anyone has called me that, Jack. And I'll be the only one, unless you follow me."

I looked around at the people staring at me, pointing and laughing. "I'll go with you."

Elsa motioned for me to walk down an abandonned hallway. "No one ever comes down here but us." She whispered.

"Us?" I asked, unaware of the others at the end of the hall.

She chuckled. "Not you and me, Jack. Me and my friends. We call ourselves The Dragons. It was Hiccups idea, really. He said it was to honour a dead friend."

I glanced at her. "Who's Hiccup? And what do you mean, dead friend?"

She turned, glancing at me. "Hiccup is kinda the group leader. I... Neer met his dead friend, but Hiccup says his name was Toothless, and that he was an actual, real life, Dragon."

I suddenly saw a figure glance out of a room. "Icy, get in 'ere before they see you!" The -obviously Scottish- girl whisper yelled.

Elsa ran towards the door of the room, and I quickly followed. "Sorry, Merida. I was talking to Jack."

Meida suddenly saw me. Scowling, she whispered, "Why'd ya bring him 'ere? He might expose us!"

Elsa shook her head. "No, he won't. He's new here, he doesn't know anybody."

A slim figure appeared in the shadows. "Icy, you know better than to bring others here."

Elsa lowered her head. "I'm sorry, Hiccup, but I couldn't leave him there. He was about to become the next 'Albino Freak', like I did in first grade. I just couldn't let that happen!"

The figure -apparently Hiccup- sighed. "Very well. Now we have to wait for the others."

I glanced around. "Others?"

Elsa nodded. "Rapunzel, or Blondie, as all the others call her, and Percy, known as Waterboy around the school."

I nodded, unsure of what she ment by Waterboy.

* * *

**-Elsa-**

I had just brought a new member into our society of outcasts, and Hiccup left me in chrge of filling him in on everything.

Jack was full of questions. "Who's Percy?"

I sighed. "Percy, or Waterboy, is the son of Posiedon."

Jack cocked his head. "Son of Posiedon? Like, the Greek Myth Posiedon?"

I nodded. "Yes, like the Greek Myth. He prefers us not mention it though, as most people think he's crazy." I sighed. "There are others hidden around the school, but we haven't been able to find them. They've hidden their identities well."

Jack smiled. "Others, eh? Are you one?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm not. But one of them, Khione, I believe, gave me power over Ice. That's why they call me Icy, not Elsa."

Jack looked thoughtful. "Are any of the others in this group children of the Gods?"

I laughed. "Yes. Rapunzel is the daughter of Apollo. Hiccup is the son of Athena. Merida is the daughter of Nemisis. What about you? Are you a demigod?"

Jack nodded. "I think so. I mean, I've got strange powers."

I shook my head. "Just because you have strange powers doesn't mean you're a demigod. Sometimes the Gods grant mortals gifts. Like me, Khione gave me power over Ice and Snow, but I'm completely mortal, except for the fact that I can see through the mist."

Jack pursed his lips. "If I'm a demigod, I don't actually know. What I do know is that I have the ability to fly." He looked thoughtful. "I'm not sure who my father is, though. My mother says she doesn't really know either, and what I do know is that he wasn't normal."

I thought about it. "From what I've heard from Percy, you could be a son of Zeus. Like..."

Jack sat up straight. "Like who?"

I shook my head. "I shouldn't have said that. Percy hasn't even told Hiccup."

I heard a voice behind me. "And I'm afraid I might regret telling you, Icy."

I turned around. "Percy, I-"

Percy shook his head. "No, it's okay. At least you didn't actually tell him."

Jack cleared his throat. "Tell me what?" He asked.

I shot Percy a small glance. He gave me a look that assured me about telling him. "Well, he's someone you won't get to meet, that's about all I can tell you. Percy has worked with him before, and that's how they know each other. I'm not allowed to tell you anymore."

Jack nodded his head as if he understood. "Okay. So, is that all?"

I shook my head. I looked at Percy. "Percy, you should go find the others. Maybe Rapunzel's with them." Percy seemed to get the message. After he'd left, I sat back down. "You should meet Rapunzel. I have a feeling she might take a shine to you."

Jack smiled. "Really? What does she look like?"

I looked behind him, only to see Rapunzel. "Turn round and see for yourself."

He did, and they really hit it off. I turned to Percy. "Where are the others?"

Percy smirked. "Well, let's just say that they're busy."

* * *

**-Merida-**

Hiccup and I were out in the halls, searching for other demigods. Maybe we'd find another powerful one.

"Hey, Merida?" Hiccup pulled me aside.

I turned to him. "Yes, Hic? Is there a problem?"

His face flushed red. "Well, no. I just, uh, wanted to, um, talk to you alone."

I rolled my eyes. "Again, Hic? You aren't goin' to rant on about how it's ridiculous tha' Astrid dumped you for Snothead?"

Hiccup shook his head. "No, I... Just want to say that, well..."

"Just spit it out already, Hic!"

He sagged his shoulders. "I think you're beautiful, Merida, and that you're the most amazing girl in the world. I think I really like you." He blushed, glancing at the floor.

I felt my face heat up. "Really, Hic?"

Hiccup nodded slowly.

I knew I was blushing furiously now, and was breathing uncomfortably heavily. With out thinking, I gave him a peck on the cheek before dashing back to the room.

* * *

**-Hiccup-**

I knew I liked Merida, and I was afraid she didn't like me back. Until she kissed me on the cheek. I knew Merida didn't take lightly to kissing, and that if I metioned it, she'd have my head. So I left it be.

Walking back to the room, I was stopped.

"Hey, squirt. What's wrong? That little redhead show you up?" Snotlout mocked.

Astrid scoffed. "Probably didn't even have the courage to ask her out."

The twins burst out laghing. "And even if he tried, she'd say no. You know how she reacts to those things." Tuffnut added.

"Yeah, it's not like she's ever had a crush." Riffnut pointed out.

Only Fishlegs remained silent. I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I know she isn't into boys. Now if you excuse me, I've got buisness to attend to."

I pushed by them, but not before I herd Snotlout snort. "Probably still mouning his stupid Dragon, Toothless."

I began to run, knowing my temper would get the best of me.

* * *

**-Percy-**

Hiccup entered the room with a scream. I knew better than to ask him anything. Last time I tried, he attempted to rip my guts out. Literally.

Elsa, who was sitting at a table, spoke. "Hiccup, is something wrong? Was it the stupid Viking group?"

Hiccup locked the door. "Yes, it was, Icy."

I looked at Merida, who was staring thoughtfully at the ceiling. I'd never seen her like that.

Elsa sighed. "Oh, Hiccup. You know they're just bullies. If they knew what you could do they'd be so afraid that they'd be shaking in their boots."

Hiccup sat down on the couch. "If they knew what I could do, I wouldn't have to worry. I know I'd be called a freak though."

I laughed. "Or you'd be called insane, like me." I looked at the time. "Oh, I've got someone I have to talk to."

Merida made her first comment. "Who?"

I frowned, giving her the signal to back off. "Doesn't concern you." I left, looking for Jason.

* * *

**-Anna-**

I was laughing along with all my friends, they called us the 'Disney Princesses', about how stupid the new kid was when I saw Waterboy-Percy-running through the halls. "Hey, look! Waterboy's lost!" I laughed at him, not feeling guilty at all.

Gothel, one of my best friends, laughed along with me. "Either that, or he's looking for his nonexistent girlfriend!"

I heard grumling behind me. "His girlfriend isn't nonexistent."

I turned around to see Elsa. The silent bitch! "Oh yeah? Who is it, then?"

Elsa glared at me. "I am."

There were a bunch of whoas around us. "Oh? So, the Albino Freak is going out with Waterboy?" Tiana snickered.

"Bet they're just as insane as the other." Aurora sneered.

Elsa wasn't fazed. "_Percy_ isn't insane. He's actually quite sane. More sane than any of you."

Cinderella scoffed. "So, you're defending that boy-toy of yours? Do you even know where he's going?"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Shut up, you whore." Everyone went blank with shock. "Just because he's weird doesn't mean you can insult him." Her gaze returned to me. "Oh, and Anna?" I gulped. "You have no idea what you just messed with."

Mulan walked in front of me. "Who are you to talk to us like that?"

Elsa smirked. "I'm the one who's going to end your reign of tyrany over this damn school, Mulan. And I will not take mercy on those who have none. In fact, all of you have shown none. You'll all regret that later."

Elsa walked away, leaving us to gawk at her. Never before had she been so blunt and rude. "Something's up, and we need to find out what it is." I whispered to the other girls.

* * *

**So, I hope you like the first actual installment of 'The Oddballs', because I certainly enjoyed writing it. Okay, I need to sleep. Three more reviews for the next chapter. Keep the fire burning!**


	3. They've Been Kidnapped

_**The Oddballs**_

**Hey there again. Thank you to TheForgottenDisneyPrincess, she was THE ONLY ONE to even bother to review. As you can see, I'm not happy with y'all. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**-Tinker Bell-**

I was eating lunch with my friends when I saw him. His red hair, his adorable smile, his nose... He was my idea of perfect. "Hey, look! It's the Lost Boys!" Vidia mocked.

I heard Rosetta snigger. "What losers! 'Lost Boys'? Please! Anyone can tell that they're clueless!"

Despite how much my friends hated the Lost Boys, they put up with Peter. They found him kind. Peter raised an eyebrow. "We're at least smart enough to tell that you're mocking us."

I sighed. "Please, excuse my friends. They're just not fond of you, really. They seem to find you... Pesky." I scrunched my nose at the word.

"Really?" Peters eyebrow seemed to raise even more.

Iridessa rolled her eyes. "Tink is just trying to apologize for what we said. For some reason, she seems not to mind you."

Another one of the Lost Boys walked up to our table. "Really? Is that just for Peter, or is it for all of us?"

I buried my face in my hands and groaned. "Matthew, don't flirt with a Pixie. It won't work out." Peter chided. "C'mon, we should go. You seem to have annoyed some of them."

Silvermist snorted. "You? Annoy us? We down right hate you."

Vidia smirked. "Well, some of us do..." I shot her a silent glare. "What?"

Peter raised an eyebrow at our antics. One of our new friends, Periwinkle, came from the line and sat with us. "Hi, Peter!" She waved.

Peter smirked. "Hey, Periwinkle. Nice to see you."

Rosetta made gagging sound at the two of them. I turned to her. "Rosetta! They're friends, can't you just leave them be?" I scolded.

Periwinkle shot me a grateful look. As the two of them engaged in a conversation, something tugged at my gut. Was that jealousy? It might've been. Peter bid Periwinkle and I goodbye, and I felt my heart flutter.

Vidia shot me a questioning look as I gripped onto the table. "I-I'm okay. Don't worry about me. I just need some time to relax." I stood up and walked away from the table.

I suddenly felt sick, and fell to the floor.

* * *

**-Jason-**

Percy was late. Either those freinds of his had held him up or he was ditching someone. Maybe it was that Elsa girl. I looked up from my watch and sighed. Percy had let Elsa come along. "Percy, we talked about this. You're not supposed to bring anyone."

As they approached, I began to notice things. Both their mouths were duct-taped, and their expressions said "run". Before I could turn, someone knocked me out cold.

-Please ignore me. I'm a normal line breaker that Icy will use during POVs when she doesn't want to chang the POV-

I woke up tied to a chair along with Elsa and Percy. I tried to talk, but soon realized my mouth was now duct-taped like theirs.

"You're probably wondering why I brought you here. But, first you will wait for the, ah, others, to arrive." A female form was depictable in the shdows. She walked close enough for me to catch a glimpse of red hair. She ripped the duct-tape off my mouth. I bit my toung so as not to scream. "Now, tell me who you are."

I had recovered from the pain. I held my head where I could see her. "Jason." I snarled.

The girl seemed to pout. "Aw, no need for that, Jason. Now, why were Elsa and Percy looking for you?"

From the corner of my eye, I saw other limp forms. "Classified." I responded, trying to get a better lock-in on who the other's were. I could easily make out Leo, Piper, Annabeth, Hazel and Frank. Perhaps she had some others there as well?

She placed her finger under my chin. "Nothing's classified when it comes to Albino and Waterboy."

My blood boiled. "Albino and Waterboy? Oh, you're in for a world of hurt, lady."

Suddenly I heard a gruff voice from behind me. "These four weren't that hard to find. Strange, there's a new Albino." He dropped the four, none of which I knew.

The girl seemingly smiled. "Thank you, Kristoff. You are now excused. This is official Princess buisness..."

* * *

**Yes, I know it's shorter than last chapter, but it was hard to find inspiration. I also wanted to leave you with a cliffy. So, yea, there's still alot to come. Keep the fire burning!**


	4. Elsa Was Killed, By Princess Anna

_**The Oddballs**_

**Mwahahaha... Left you with a Rick-hanger, didn't I? (Yes, that's an appropriate name, I'm using Rick Riordans characters.) I hope you're excited for this! I am... ENJOY LE CHAPTER! In his, Jasons weapon never broke.**

* * *

**-Periwinkle-**

As I sat at the table being laughed at for being Peters friend, I saw Tink fall to the ground. "Oh god!" I screached as I rushed to her side. "No, Tink. You've got to be okay." Suddenly, something hit my head and I fell unconciuos next to her.

* * *

**-Anna-**

I watched as Kristoff tied Merida, Hiccup, the new kid, and Rapunzel to the chairs. When he got to Rapunzel, I stopped him. "No. Leave her out of the chair. I will give her a choice." Kristoff did as he was told. "Now, as for you, Jason, you need to tell me everything you know about their plan."

"P-plan?" Jason stuttered. "Is this some kind of joke?"

I nodded. "Yes, plan. What are they planning?"

Jason snorted. "I'll never tell you."

Then, the others from his group woke up.

* * *

**-Annabeth-**

I looked up to see a redhead asking Jason questions. I noticed I still had my dagger, and that Percy would obviously have Riptide in his pocket. Jason seemed to still have his coin.

I looked at my other friends, who stil had their weapons. Now, I need to wake them up. They were actually already awake, as it turns out. "We need to free the others." I whispered. "C'mon, let's go!"

I rushed head on to Percy, Frank to Merida, Leo to Elsa, and so forth. We had to leave Jason, since he was being intterogated. "Bring Rapunzel forward!" The redhead ordered. Rapunzel, was brought forth by two other girls. "Thank you Mulan, thank you Pochahontas." She waved the two off. "I'm going to offer you a choice. You can join your friends, and stay down here forever, or you can join me, cousin."

Rapunzel was that chicks cousin? Oh gods, this was messed up. "I-I'll join you, Anna." the girl -Anna- handed Rapunzel a glass of liquid, which I decided was NOT water. Rapunzel drank it tentatively before watching her hair turn black. "What have you done?" Rapunzel gasped.

Anna chuckled. "Oh, don't worry cousin, it still heals. I just thought maybe you'd look better in a different, ah, light." The colour of Rapunzels skin began to pale. "Oh yes, and we've decided to make you, ah, a different person to."

Rapunzel fainted, just as Jack woke up. "Wh-what?" He looked around. Shoot. He was still tied up. "No... RAPUNZEL!" He yelled.

Anna emmited a sinister laugh. "She isn't Rapunzel anymore. This is Punzie."

The darkened Rapunzel stood up. "Hello, Jack. I've just become a part of something bigger."

Jacks eyes widened as she walked away from him. The poor boy. Leo hit the lights so that I could free him. "Jack. It's going to be okay. Trust me." Jack eased.

The lights were back on in a flash. My friends and I stood facing tons of princesses. "This isn't gonna end well is it?" Percy asked.

"Nope. Probably not." I answered.

* * *

**-Elsa-**

We were about to attack each other when Mr. McLain, our music teacher, burst in. "Music Time!"

Anna looked at him. "Seriously Mr. McLain?"

He smiled. "Yep! Can't have a battle to the death without a song!"

We all groaned.

I started. _"I'm just a step away. I'm just a breath away."_

Anna sneered. _"Yes, you're falling off the edge today!"_

Percy sighed. _"I am just a man."_

Mulan answered his call out. _"You're not superhuman."_

Rapunzels eyes seemed to lessen with the evil. _"Someone save me from the hate!"_

I looked at her. She was still in there. Jason took a deep breath. _"It's just another war." _

Piper took a breath. Looking between me, Anna, and Rapunzel, she sighed. _"Just another family torn."_

Aurora snickered. _"Falling from your faith today?"_

_"You're just a step from the edge..." _Cinderella chimed in.

_"Just another day in the world we live." _Jack hissed at them.

Kristoff took a breath. _"You'll need a hero to save you now."_

_"I AM a hero." _Leo replied.

Rapunzel screached. _"Save me now!"_

Pochahontas laughed. _"You'll need heroes to save your lives."_

Merida opened her mouth but was stopped by Giselle. _"What hero can save you?"_

_"There's no time!" _Kida snarled.

Both groups launche at each other. Merida sent out a new line. _"I need to fight today, to live another day."_

_"Speaking your minds today?"_ Areil mocked. _"You shall not be heard today!"_

_"I will make a stand. I am not just a man!" _Frank bellowed.

Megara snickered. _"You aren't superhuman!"_

_"You'll never be heard again!" _Jasmine screamed.

Ezmerelda twirled. _"This isn't just a war. It's not another family torn."_

I clenched my fists. _"Why are you so sure of that?" _I hissed.

Anna smiled evily. _"You're going to have to kill. The countdown is here for you to destroy yourselves!"_

_"Go find a hero, you'll need one now." _Snow White smirked.

Hiccup laughed. _"We all are heroes!"_

_"NO YOU'RE NOT!" _Tiana screeched.

Belle sounded out. _"Go get a hero, to save your lives."_

_"But no hero can save you." _Jane pointed out. _"At any time!"_

_"Save me just in time. Save me just in time." _Rapunzel looked shaken.

I whirled at Anna. _"Who's gonna fight for what's right?" _she asked. _"Who's gonna help you survive? We're in the fight of our lives!"_

Dodging people who were trying to kill me, I continued. _"Now are you ready to die?"_

_"No one should fight for the weak. No one can make 'em believe!" _Anna continued.

I laughed. _"I still have a hero, living in me." _Anna grabbed a sword and as did I. _"I'M gonna fight for what's right."_

_"Today you're speaking your mind!" _Merida hollared from across the battlefeild.

Anna laughed. _"And if it kills you tonight?"_

_"I will be ready to die." _I snarled.

_"This heroes not afraid to give her life. But no one can save her, she's out of time!" _Anna cackled.

I felt something dig into my abdomen. With my last breaths I whispered, "Be brave. You've all become heroes... I'm proud to say my last moments were faught with you."

I blacked out.

* * *

**-Piper-**

I watched Percy become a whirlwind while knocking out all our opponents. But Jack was already hovering over Elsa. "No..." He whispered, eyes wide.

Percy reached her and pulled her out of Jacks arms. I saw Anna trying to flee. Before I could react Jack pushed her onto the ground. "You!" He screamed. "You killed your own sister! You poisened your cousin! And the Gods know how many others are now dead or dying because of you!"

A wicked smile formed on her lips. "And that's exactly what I hoped for."

* * *

**Dundunduh! Wow, Anna is cruel. Yikes, it's pretty harsh. The song is a rewritten versoin of "Hero" by Skillet. Thought it'd be cool. So, yeh, death match. And I'm going to change this a bit, I'm saying it's College. If people in Middle School were doing this, I'd be dead already. XD But, to keep it (kinda) short, I'm gonna end it now. Keep the fire burning!**


	5. She's BA-A-ACK!

_**The Oddballs**_

**I'm BA-A-ACK! Weird entrance, right? Meh. ENJOY LE NEW CHAPTER!**

* * *

**-Jack-**

I woke up screaming. I remembered the blood on Elsa's dress so vividly... Oh man, I can only imagine how bad it is for Percy. I heard a knock on my door. "Come on in!" I whisper-yelled, so as not to wake Hiccup, Leo, Frank, and Jason. Percy walked in. "Dude, you don't look so good. Come sit down."

He smiled thoughtfully. "W-would you mind if I bunked here this year? I-I mean, my room r-reminds me to much of Elsa."

I nodded. "Here, you take my bed tonight. We'll move a bed in for you tomorrow, classes don't start till Monday."

Percy nodded, and sat down. "I-I don't think I can sleep tonight... What about you?" I shook my head.

"Then how about we all talk?" Jason said, causing me to turn nd see all the others awake.

I was confused. "How long have you guys been awake?"

Leo laughed. "Since you woke us all up screaming at the top of your lungs."

I turned on the lights. "Well, since we all got half a nights worth of sleep, let's play some games."

Leo perked up. "How about... Truth or Dare?"

Frank laughed. "What are we, little school-girls?"

Leo's face flushed red. "Oh, I really wish I had a camera right now!" I whispered into my fist, making Percy laugh.

Jason looked around at everyone. "So? What ARE we going to do? Just sit around and not do anything? Or are we going to play a game?" He arched an eyebrow at me.

Percy's eyes went wild. "I know. Let's sneak around and cause havoc."

And that's exactly what we did.

* * *

**-Hazel-**

I remember that awful scene... Elsa, her dress bloodstained, Jack, looking like he wanted to cry, Percy, heartbroken. And me? I was knocked unconcious and dragged off. That much I could tell.

"What do you remember?" An toxicly sweet voice asked.

I struggled against my bonds. "I-is this... Hair?"

The voice laughed. "Why, yes, yes it is! How nice of you to notice! Now, I'm afraid you haven't answered the question."

I whimpered at how cruelly the voice laughed. "I-I... I remember E-Elsa..."

The voice sighed. "Of course you would. But what if I told you I can heal Albino?"

I finally figured out who it was. "Rapunzel, I know you can. Please, for the sake of humanity, please do." I answered. "H-her death... It was untimely. W-we need to fix that..."

I heard shuffling. "I will do it, for a price. You need to help me."

"What do I have to do?"

There was a whimper as if she was trying to stay in control. "I-I'm losing control. Th-the song... It almost brought me back, or it helped me a little then, but it won't w-work now... You have to get this thing to let me go!"

I sighed. "I can't do that very well from here, now can I, Rapunzel? Please, let me go so I can help you."

All the bonds fell off. I heard Rapunzel sing, _"Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine." _I saw a small glow emmiting from Rapunzels hair. _"Heal what has been hurt. Change the fates design. Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine, what once was mine." _I looked to see Elsa living and breathing. "Run, take her. Before the beast comes out." She pleaded.

I did exactly what I was told, knowing that if I didn't, we'd both be dead.

* * *

**-Piper-**

I was crying into my pillow. Hazel was missing, and Elsa was dead. Then the door opened.

"Hey. R-Rapunzel... She let me go. But something is inside of her, making her evil. Wh-while she... While she was in control, she revived Elsa."

I looked up to see Hazel looking exhausted and carrying Elsa. I helped Hazel carry Elsa to a bed, and then helped Hazel get to one of her own. I looked at Annabeth. "I heard Annabeth might be getting together with Percy."

Hazel gave out a hmph. "Well, she can. Elsa is supposedly dead, there's nothing in her way."

I sighed and lay back down on my bed. "I'm sorry for Elsa then."

* * *

**Yes, I know. Interesting, right? Well, I thought that reinstating Elsa to the living would be nice. Plus, I can't very well kill her, now can I? It's just to cruel to leave her dead. So, yes, Elsa is back. See you next chapter, keep the fire burning!**


	6. The Prophecy And The Divide

_**The Oddballs**_

**YOOLOOO! And that's da truth. Unless you make it to Elysium. XD THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! YOU ALL GET COOKIES! (::) (::) You enjoy those while you read this AWESOME chapter!**

* * *

**-Elsa-**

I thought for sure I was dead when the blade stuck me. Then again when I fell to the ground. And I was absolutly sure I'd died when I saw Percy kissing Annabeth. I must have gotten Eternal Punishment. But no, Hazel insisted I was alive. And that I wasn't allowed to talk to anyone other than her and Piper until classes on Monday. Woohoo.

"So, Elsa. What are you gonna wear to classes monday?" Piper asked while painting her toenails.

I gave out a gentle hmm. "I'm going to wear an exact replica of the dress that I was stabbed in."

Hazel laughed. "Maybe even tye-dyed. Then it'll look like you came out of the Underworld."

All three of us laughed when we heard the lock click. "Hide?" I asked. Both Hazel and Piper nodded. I ran into the closet and peaked out to see what was going on.

Annabeth and Percy walked into the room. Percy smiled. "Hey. I was wondering, do you think Elsa would mind me going out with Annabeth this short after she died?"

Piper and Hazel laughed half-heartedly. "No, she wouldn't... Sh-she wouldn't mind." Both of them spoke simultaniously, making their voices sound happy. It was taking an extreme effort for them not to cry. Even though I was alive now, both of them were still touchy with the subject of my death.

Annbeth smiled. "That's what I said! C'mon, Percy. We should let them greive." Her expression sobered when she metioned the greif.

Piper and Hazel sighed as the two of them walked out of the room. I walked slowly out of the closet. "I-I'm not sure I'll be able to go to class Monday." I whispered, shaken. Piper and Hazel looked at me with pity. Hazel and Piper came to a silent agreement with me. If I was reluctant, then they'd drag me. "Please, don't tell anyone I ever died. I'd be even more of a freak than I already am."

I sat back on my bed and we reingaged in our previous conversation.

* * *

**-Hiccup-**

I was still a little shaken up by Elsa's passing. I mean, she was DEAD. The one person who I could trust completely, other than Merida. And then, Rapunzel was gone to. At least Rapunzel wasn't dead.

Jack was even more shaken. It was clear he had developed feelings for both girls, suprisingly he didn't have a preferance. Percy was finally over Elsa, with the help of his new girlfriend Annabeth. Everyone else was still touchy on the topic of her death. Those around the school thought she just hadn't lef her dorm. They'd find out how wrong they were on Monday.

I checked my watch. 9:15 PM. On Saturday. Elsa had died yesterday.

Percy and Annabeth were already closer than Elsa and Percy had ever been, they were already both sleeping in the same bed. They were really quick. Jack had stopped hanging around with us around the school, but was very civil with us while he was in the dorm. I could atleast understand why he didn't want to be around us.

Jason, as it turned out, was a demigod, and so were Piper, Hazel, Frank, Leo and Annabeth. Annabeth was the daughter of Athena, so she was technically my sister. Jason was the son of Zeus. Piper was a daughter of Aphrodite. Hazel was the daughter of Pluto. Frank, was the son of Mars, and was a descendant of Posiedon, and from Periclymenus, he had the ability to change forms.

I was still unsure about Jack being a demigod, though. He'd shown signs of being either a son of Boreas or a grandson of Zeus. The first was more likely.

I lied down to try to sleep. I was transported into a wild land.

_I was standing on the hill of Camp Half-Blood. My friends and I were fighting monsters, the camp about to be overrun. Suddenly, a voice sounded through my dream._

_"The Spear and the Gem hold the fort._

_Lightning fights towards heavens doors._

_A hero will a mortal be,_

_Raised from the dead with the gift to see."_

I woke up. It was 10:00 AM on Sunday. Was that a prophecy in my dream? I had to talk to the others.

* * *

**-Jack-**

I woke up, and saw that I was alone in the dorm. I remembered my dream last night. _"The Spear and the Gem hold the fort. Lightning fights toward heavens doors. A hero will a mortal be, raised from the dead with the gift to see." _The voice had said. I raised my hand, and checked if my curse was still there.

Snowflakes flew into the air. Snowflakes that then turned into Ice. Ice like the stuff that killed my family.

I heard someone fiddling with the door. Concentrating, I pulled the Ice back into my hand. Hiccup walked in. He was flanked by two of the other guys, and followed by the rest. "We need to talk. I heard a prophecy in my dreams last night. It was-"

I rolled my eyes. "Let me guess, it was, 'The Spear and the Gem hold the fort. Lightning fights towards heavens doors. A hero will a mortal be, raised from the dead with the gift to see.' wasn't it?" I guessed.

This startled Hiccup. "Yes. How do you-"

I laughed. "Know it? I heard it last night to."

Jason sighed. "Okay, first we need to find out what it me-"

"Means? Yeah, I got that covered. Frank and Hazel are the spear and the gem, you're lightning, and I have no idea who the mortal is."

Hiccup sighed. "Maybe you?"

I laughed again. "Me? No. In case you haven't noticed, I'm completely alive."

Frank snorted. "Could've fooled me with how it's always deathly cold when you're around."

I felt my skin pale. If that's even possible. "Wh-what?"

Leo laughed. "Yeah, man. You're obviously some kind of demigod. I mean, you can fly, and you've got some kind of power over the cold."

Hiccup's hed snapped around from them to me. "You... You're a son of Boreas! I should have seen it sooner! Oh, this changes everything." He started pacing around. "We need to get rid of this-"

"You just gestured to all of me."

"Before it gets catastrophic! Next thing you know, he's got ice powers." Hiccup sighed.

"HEY!" Jason snapped. "No one is getting rid of Jack, and no one is at fault here! We all just need to calm down."

I sighed. This was going to be a very long talk.

* * *

**-Tinker Bell-**

I woke up on my bed. It was 12:00 AM. I sighed. I had fell on the floor yesterday in the cafeteria. Great, just great. Periwinkle was unconcious on the bed next to mine. What had happened? I tried to get up, then saw that I was strapped to my bed.

"Fighting is futile. We're just going to inform you both of a coming event. There will be a siding. One half of the school will study at Disney, the other will study at DreamWorks. You must make your discision by Monday, or you will die."

Oh sit, I thought. I am going to die.

* * *

**Okay, I have no idea where this went! But it's pretty cool, right? So, they're going to be divided. One half will go to Disney, the other the DreamWorks. By the way, I have no idea if this is actually how they decide who's going to be a DreamWorks character and who's going to be a Disney character, so PLEASE, don't ask. So, Jack has ice powers. I originally was going to make him a descendant of Zeus, but it was suggested that Jack revive Elsa with his powers. Of course, that's not what happened, but I think this is still cool. Who knows, maybe something really really really crazy will happen and he loses his abilities. Crazy, eh? OK... Sorry if that sounded weird. I hope you enjoyed this installment of 'The Oddballs', I enjoyed writing it. KEEP LE FIRE BURNING!**


	7. Confusion, WTF, and Oh Gods

_**The Oddballs**_

**To those of you who reviewed: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! YOU ALL RECIEVE CAKES! XD**

**To those of you who did not review: I hope you enjoy this none the less.**

**To every single person reading this: ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

**-Jack-**

I was tired. Very, very tired. Someone had lectured us on the choice we had to make about which side of the school we were going to.

Hiccup had decided that we should all go to DreamWorks, since the Princesses were going to Disney. Jason thought that we should all go to Disney so that we could get revenge on them for killing Elsa. I didn't really care.

I thought I had seen Elsa talking to Hazel and Piper the other day, but I wasn't sure.

"Hey, Jack! Wait up!" My girlfriend, Toothiana called.

Oh yes, by the way, my girlfriend, Toothiana, is a 'Guardian'. She's been pestering me about joining since pre-school.

I sighed. "Tooth, I've got a head-ache. I'm going back to my dorm."

Tooth pouted. "But Sweet-Tooth, you've got to join us! We're doing something extra-special for lunch today! Nick is taking us to his house for lunch!"

"No, Tooth. I'm busy." I shook my head. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**-Hazel-**

Piper and I had been keeping Elsa updated on the groups descisions. So far, we had no idea if we were going to DreamWorks or Disney. I had a feeling Elsa would prefer us go to DreamWorks.

I saw Jack run into his room, and looked to see if someone was following him. There was someone further down the hall, but I had no idea who it was. "What's wrong?" I asked the smallish figure.

A sob broke through the girls lips. "J-Jack... He broke up with me..."

I walked back to Jack's dorm, and looked in. He was singing.

_"Hey there now, where'd you go? You left me here, so unexpected." _Who was he talking to? _"You changed my life, I hope you know, 'cause know I'm lost, so unprotected." _I stared at him in awe. Unprotected? _"In the blink of an eye. I never got to say goodbye." _Say goodbye to who? _"Like a shooting star, flying across the room." _I was suprised. Who was he talking about? _"So fast, so far, you were gone to soon." _Some of the peices started to fit together. It couldn't be... _"You're a part of me, and I'll never be the same, here without you." _Was he talking about...? No, he couldn't be. _"You were gone to soon." _Oh gods, he was! _"You were always there, like a shining light." _I stood at the door, shocked. He really WAS talking about her. _"On my darkest days, you were there to guide me." _How...? _"Oh I miss you now, I wish you could see." _See what? _"Just how much your memory will always mean to me." _Did he...? _"In the blink of an eye, I never got to say goodbye." _Oh. My. Gods. I think he did. _"Like a shooting star, flying across the room. So fast, so far, you were gone to soon!" _Oh my gods. Oh my gods. He did! _"You're a part of me, and I'll never be the same here without you. You were gone to soon." _Oh my freaking gods. He REALLY did. _"Shine on, shine on. On to a better place." _He meant Elysium, didn't he? _"Shine on, shine on. We'll never be the same." _Oh my gods. He was ALSO talking about US? About how WE felt about her death? Wow... _"Shine on, shine on." _He really did. Definitely. _"Like a shooting star, flying across the room. So fast, so far, you were gone to soon. You're a part of me, and I'll never be the same here without you. You were gone to soon." _He was talking about her. And he had loved her. Oh my gods. _"Shine on, shine on. You were gone to soon." _Wow... _"Shine on, shne on. You were gone to soon." _How long had he felt this way? _"Shine on, shine on. You were gone to soon..." _I saw him push himself up.

He bowed his head infront of a picture. Infront of it was a rose made of ice. "Jack. Come with me." I whispered, my voice cracking.

He turned, shocked. "H-how long have you been there?"

I smiled. "Long enough to hear your song. It was beautiful. Now, please, follow me."

He reluctantly followed me. I walked back to my dorm. Jack was going to be so happy.

* * *

**-Elsa-**

I hid when I heard the door open. I looked and sw it was Hazel, so I walked out of my hiding motioned for me to stay where I was. "Jack!" She called.

I stood, frozen in shock. She was revealing me?

Jack walked into the room, and looked at me. "E-Elsa..." He breathed.

I smiled. "Yes, Jack. It's me."

He took a shaky breath. "B-but... Y-you..."

I looked down. "I know. Rapunzel brought me back before I made it to the Judges."

Before I could say anything else, he had wrapped me in a hug. "Oh, Elsa, I missed you."

Hazel smiled at me. Piper just looked at us in shock. I smiled, but then noticed Annabeth and Percy walking to the room. I quickly pulled out of the hug, and hid in the closet. Jack frowned, and looked at Hazel, who whispered everything into his ear. Jack nodded as if he understood. I watched s Percy and Annabeth walked into the room.

Annabeth was smiling like crazy. So was Percy. "We're engaged!" Annabeth squealed.

Hazel looked at them in disbelief. "W-what? It took you TWO DAYS to get ENGAGED?"

Percy nodded, hugging Annabeth. "We'll need a while to work out the details, but yes, it did."

Jack looked like he was going to explode. He was very angry. "Percy, it's been TWO DAYS since Elsa died. You've been dating for TWO DAYS. And now you're engaged! Has it even dawned upon you that that's not right? ESPECIALLY when YOU were DATING Elsa?"

I sighed. Percy looked outraged. "Has it dawned on you that I was ALSO dating Annabeth that entire time?"

Hazel, Jack and Piper gasped. My eyes widened in shock. He was dating Annabeth WHILE he was dating me? And he didn't tell me? WHY?!

I shook with fury. I was going to slap Percy so hard on Monday when I was allowed to talk to him.

Hazel was obviously thinking the same thing. She slapped him. "You... YOU! I AM GOING TO SEND YOU TO TARTARUS AGAIN!" She then looked at Annabeth. "And YOU! YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU HAD BROKEN UP WITH PERCY!"

Jack had to restrain Hazel from doing any more damage. Piper walked up to them. "I may be a daughter of Aphrodite, and I'm supposed to be like that, but not even I do things like that. You're going to get it, big time. My mother has to have had it with you." She tried very hard to keep her composure. "Now, both of you, GET OUT." She snarled.

I walked out of the closet after they were both gone and the door was locked. I sat on my bed, shaking. "Wh-why me? Why does this ALWAYS happen to ME?"

Jack sat on the bed next to me. "Elsa, you'll figure it out. I promise."

I smiled. "Thank you, Jack." Jack smiled. Then I punched him. "HEY!" he yelled.

"That was for scaring me." I kissed him on the cheek. Both of us blushed. Jack's lip twitched. "That, was for everything else."

Piper smiled at us. "Oh, this is adorable! You're such a cute couple."

I felt my blush deepen. "Wh-what? We're not a couple!" I insisted.

Hazel laughed. "Very well then."

Jack got up. "Hey, Elsa, I, um, just wanted to say..."

I laughed. "You don't need to say anything, Jack."

He smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

I nodded. "See you tomorrow."

I watched as Jack left. I sighed. Hazel laughed. "Well, that was intresting."

Piper nodded. "Very intresting indeed."

* * *

**Hey! I hope you liked this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. XD I'm weird, ain't I? Well, this is the end of a very awesome chapter, folks. Please review. KEEP THE FIRE BURNING!**


	8. Discussion and Design

_**The Oddballs**_

**Hey! Since you guys are so awesome I decided to upload another chapter today! I really hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

**-Jack-**

I collapsed on my bed, heart pounding. Elsa was back. I smiled. Then I thought about it. Could she be...? No. I refused to believe it.

Hiccup walked in and saw me. "Dude, is something up?"

I sighed. "Yes and no... I'm not supposed to talk about it."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Says who?"

"Hazel and Piper..." I was about to say "And Elsa", but I stopped myself.

"Right." Hiccup nodded as if he understood. "We still haven't decided which side of the school we should go to."

"Great..." I whispered, making sure my voice was inaudible.

Hiccup laughed. "We'll have to figure it out by 8:00 tomorrow morning."

"Ugh." I said, burying my face in my hands. "We're doomed."

* * *

**-Elsa-**

Piper, Hazel and I were laughing our heads off. When we stopped, I sighed. "Well, we're going to be in real trouble if we don't figure out where we're going."

Hazel just rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Let's focus on something happy! Oh, let's do our makeup and stuff for the first day!"

I laughed. "I thought you were a hardcore demigod!"

"I am!" Hazel's eyes slitted in mock annoyance.

Piper laughed at us. "Guys, we should do something special for the first day."

I rolled my eyes. "Not you too..."

Hazel and Piper tackled me. "We're going to stay up all night." Piper whispered into my ear.

"In the morning, we're going to do our makeup." Hazel continued.

"And you're going to make us all outfits." Piper finished.

I chuckled. "You're really sure about that?" They looked me in the eye. "Oh..." Was all I managed.

I heard a knock on the door. "Can ah come in?" I heard someone whisper.

Piper and Hazel looked at me, just to see if I wanted to hide before she came in. I shook my head. "Come on in, Merida!" I yelled.

Merida opened the door and looked at me in shock. "Wh-what? H-how? Y-you... B-but..."

I laughed. "Merida, trust me, I know I was. Rapunzel brought me back."

Hazel looked between us. "Merida, you okay?" She asked.

Merida shook her head. "Ah... have these feelin's, but I can't tell him..."

"Who?" I asked.

Merida sighed. "Hiccup." I sighed. "Bu' I know he likes me too."

I shook my head. "Don't worry Merida. You want to stay with us tonight? We already have a game plan for the night." I smirked.

I saw Merida perk up. "Really? You'd do tha'? What are we goin' to do?"

I laughed. "Of course, Merida. We're going to stay up all night, playing games and watching movies, then in the morning we're going to do our makeup, and I'm going to make everyone outfits."

Merida plopped on to my bed. "Le's get this started then."

* * *

**-Jason-**

Jack was acting really weird. He looked out the door and sighed, then he wouldn't tell us what was up, and then he was all wistful about something. Or someone.

I looked at the time. It was 10:00. I looked at Hiccup, who nodded. "We should get some shut-eye."

I lied down, and looked at Jack, who now had a ridiculous smile upon his face. "Hiccup, something's up with Jack."

Hiccup sighed. "I know. I've been pestering him about it since who knows when, and he STILL won't tell me. He says Hazel and Piper would have his hide if he did."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course..."

* * *

**-Merida-**

We were watching Harry Potter as we talked about what we wanted to wear for the first day. Elsa crafted outfits as we spoke, being extra careful to add all the special details that we asked for. "Hey, maybe we should talk about something else." Elsa whispered, after she finally finished our dresses.

Everyone had been suprised that I had wanted a dress except Elsa. She understood completely. "You want to imprees someone. That's why." She had said. She was the only one I had trusted with who I actually liked, and she wasn't about to tell anyone.

Piper had wanted more information. "Who is it?" She would repeatedly ask.

I sighed. They had started talking about how they wanted their ACCESORIES to look. Elsa reluctantly made them, her powers tiring out. "What about you, Merida?"

I looked at her in disbelief. "M-me?" She nodded tiredly. "W-well, how about a pendant? Something no' to flashy, Ah'm no' that kind o' girl."

Elsa smiled at my simple request. She quickly got to work. When she turned back around, she held a pendant with the symbol of the clan DunBroch.

I gasped. "E-Elsa, tha's... Amazing! How did'ya do it?"

Elsa gave me a small smile. "Well, it was easy. I remembered the one you showed me a couple years back, before you lost it, so I made one for you."

I hugged her. "Yer the best friend ever!"

Elsa chuckled."Thank you, Merida. Now, any other requests?"

I sighed. "Well, if you really wouldn' mind, Ah'd like a bracelet like tha' to."

Elsa shrugged. "How could I say no? It's much easier to make then what Piper and Hazel asked for."

Piper and Hazel looked down sheepishly. I laughed. "Yea, they really had you workin' there, didn' they?"

Elsa nodded. "I thought they'd NEVER stop!" She chuckled when she saw Piper and Hazel blush. "But it atleast gives me something to do."

"They really 'ave quite the imagination." I burst out laughing. Suddenly the door opened. Elsa gasped.

I watched her visibly tense as she waited to be discovered by yet another member of our group.

* * *

**Ooh, who's it gonna be? Who knows, it might not even be another actual MEMBER. It might be one of the other demigods coming to tallk to Piper and Hazel. By the way, I need some help deciding. Which side of the school should they go to, DreamWorks or Disney? And I just want to say that I might add the Star Wars characters... Since Lucas Arts was bought by Disney, Disney now owns the rights to Star Wars. I'd have to say that Star Wars is the most violent Disney film I've seen. EVER. And I've seen alot of Disney films... But back onto the topic of the chapter. Please tell me what you thought of it, I'd appreciate it. And please cast your vote(IN THE COMMENTS) of which side of the school they should go to. Thank you! KEEP THE FIRE BURNING!**


	9. The Divide Has Begun

_**The Oddballs**_

**Hello! Um, do you guys think Icould get some more reviews? I'd appreciate it! So, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I know I keep forgetting it. I don't own the rights to the movies or characters or books but I do own copies!**

* * *

**-Elsa-**

I tensed as the door opened. Jack walked in. I sighed. "Jack, what brings you here?" I asked.

Merida looked in between us. "He knows?"

I nodded. "I couldn't stand being in the same room as those guys... They wouldn't leave me alone."

Chuckling, I smiled. "Jack, we're busy. Do you think you can your spend your time somewhere else?" Jack visibly deflated. "Oh, Jack, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that! It's just that I'm working on something for these three, and I really need to concentrate."

Jack walked over to me. "Do you think I can help?"

"Do you have ice powers?" I laughed.

Jack carefully placed his hand infront of him. A few snowflakes shot into the air. "Does that answer your question?"

"Yes..." I squeaked. "So, this is what I'm working on." I pointed to the dresses. They hadn't been coloured yet, but they would be soon. I had just learned how to colour my ice. "I want to show you something." I blasted Pipers dress with an Aqua colour.

"Whoa..." The others whispered. "I want green!" Merida whispered into my ear excitedly.

I blasted the dress I had made for Merida with green. It didn't look quite right, so I added a little gold. Merida hugged me. Hazel looked thoughtful. "How about a Roman Purple?" I suggested. Hazel looked astounded that I thought I could do that, but nodded. I blasted it.

Jack looked from me to the dresses. "You did that, with all the little details?" I nodded. "And coloured it?" I nodded again. "Including the accesories?"

I sighed. "Yes, Jack. I did all of that. I'm not going to make mine tonight though."

Jack pouted. "I wanna see your creativity at work."

"Fine." I couldn't say no to his puppy-dog face. "I'll make mine tonight."

I looked at the last mannequinn. Concentrating, I thought of a dress. I closed my eyes and imagined the form. When I opened my eyes, the form was perfect. It had long sleeves, which I coloured black, and had a long, flowing cpe to acompany it, which I coloured purple. The main body of the dress I turned a turquoise colour, with special designs along the breast-line and alung the ends of the skirt. It had seemingly bronze/gold waistline and line that ended just over the breast-line. "Wow..." I heard Jack breath.

I smiled at my handiwork. "Well, Jack, any other reason you're here?" Piper asked.

"Well, no, I-" Jack began.

"Then get out, we're going to do something even more important!" Hazel squealed.

I looked at them in horror. Jack raised an eyebrow at this, but didn't question it. "Okay...?" He walked out of the door, and it shut as soon as he was out.

"Oh Gods." I whispered. "What are we going to do?"

Piper gave me an evil smile. "Makeup."

* * *

**-Jack-**

Elsa had been terrified at the idea of doing something that the others wanted to do. I didn't really understand though. Walking back to my dorm, I sighed. I really DID love her.

Hiccup smiled when I walked in. "Hey! What's up?"

I sighed. "You'll see. Have you guys decided which side of the school we're going to?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "Yes. We're going to DreamWorks."

I sent a text to Hazel. She'd need to know this.

Hiccup looked off to the side. There were outfits hanging in the closet. "Oh Gods. We aren't wearing those, are we?" I asked.

Jason sighed. "Unfortunately, yes. Hazel sent them over last night, apparently."

"Great..." This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**-****Piper-**

We had to restrain Merida. She didn't really want makeup. Elsa assured her it would be fine.

Merida wouldn't let anyone other than Elsa touch her, so Elsa was stuck doing her makeup. I kind of felt bad for Elsa, since she had made ALL of our outfits, and we had made her make outfits for the boys as well.

When Merida got up all she was wearing was a light pink blush and slight lipstick. I raised an eyebrow at Elsa, who shrugged.

Merida thanked Elsa for not making the mkeup heavy, and Elsa smiled. I forced Elsa to sit in the chair herself. I shaded her lips a slight purple/pink, and put some blush on her cheeks. I dusted a light pink eyeshadow on her eyelids. Before I could put any more on, she got up, and thanked me. She then joined Merida outside. I shook my head. Elsa had a long way to go.

The four of us were completely dressed for the first day. I was wearing a blue dress with black leggings and boots, plus my normal snowbording jacket. Hazel was wearing normal jeans and an S.P.Q.R shirt. Elsa and Merida were each wearing their dresses. "Well, anything else before we go?" Elsa asked tiredly.

Hazel nodded. "We're going to DreamWorks!" She squealed.

A smile formed on Elsa's lips. She was releaved. I looked at the time. 6:45. We headed off for Breakfeast.

* * *

**-Hiccup-**

A few of us were sitting at our normal table, discusssing what we were going to study, when I caught sight of the girls. Was that...? Oh my Gods, it was Elsa! "Guys, look!" I whispered, pointing towards the group.

Before Elsa could reach the table, a strange guy with a beard and a satchel stopped her, giving her his number.

The boy winked at her as she walked away. "That was weird." Hazel noted.

Elsa laughed. "Very."

Merida looked at me. "Hey."

"H-hey me? Oh! H-hey..."

"You're lookin' spiffy today. You like the outfit Elsa made for you?"

I looked at Elsa, who blushed. "It was nothing. Their requests were the hard ones." She then scrunched her nose. "Though, I guess that kinda was their request."

Jack looked down at his outfit -a simple hoodie and jeans- "THIS was hard?"

Elsa laughed. "I didn't say that. No, yours weren't hard. Theirs were. ESPECIALLY Piper's. It's harder to change the colour of my ice to black than any other colour, believe it or not."

"You can change the colour of your ice?" Jason spluttered.

I snickered. "Yes, Jason, I can change the colour of my ice. It did take awhile for me to master it." Elsa shrugged.

Out of the blue, Rapunzel walked over and kissed Jack. "I owe you that."

The humor and laughter that was on Elsa's expression was wiped away when she witnessed the kiss. I saw sadness, confusion, and was that... Envy? Jack looked just as confused. I mentally facepalmed. This was going to be a wild year.

* * *

**-Anna-**

Everything was going exactly to plan. I knew Rapunzel had brought Elsa back, and that Rapunzel liked Jack. I had a feeling that Elsa liked Jack to. So, the best way to break up the group was to divide them. If I made Jack and Elsa hate each other, then that was just one step ahead of them.

"Okay, so, like, I heard that Elsa is back from the dead." Mulan wrinkled her nose.

Leia laughed. "Ha! I've heard of 'spirits through the force', but never have I heard that!"

I nodded. "She is. Now, let's get down to buisness. We know that they're going to DreamWorks from our source in their group. So, that's where we're going. Rapunzel is going to cause some rifts in close friendships, and I'm going to end this, permenantly."

* * *

**Okay, I really brought out the 'Dark Side' of Anna. I'm scared now. So, there has now been both Jackunzel and Jelsa, so please don't kill me! I'm not sure what this is focused on right now, but I don't really want it to be all about the shipping, so, yeah... If you're wondering who the guy that stopped Elsa was, it was Flynn. There has now been Felsa. And yes, I know the ship name. (I have a feeling that this only exsists to get Flynn and Elsa out of the way for Jackunzel. Just saying.) There will be alot of action and darkening of people, so, please, tell me what you thought. Or think of that fact. I will be upfront about betrayels, so, there is one happening right now. Any ideas who the traitor is? I'll tell you it you're right, but you can't tell ANYONE. Thank you, goodbye. Keep the fire burning!**


	10. The Death Of A Friend

_**The Oddballs**_

**Heyya! How you doin'? Good, good. Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, nope, nope. Just copies. No copyright. Copyright is bad for kids.**

* * *

**-Jack-**

My eyes widened in shock as Rapunzel kissed me. I saw Elsa get up and shoot an apologetic glance at everyone. She then ran off, leaving all of us confused.

Rapunzel sat down where she had been sitting. "It was about time she left! So, Jack, how abou-"

"I have to go." I stood up and followed Elsa. I had a feeling I knew why she left.

I heard Elsa moving around in her room. There was quiet singing.

_"Oh, you can't hear me cry, see my dreams all die, from where you're standing, on your own." _I didn't know who she was talking to, but I had an idea of who. _"I'ts so quiet here, and I feel so cold, this house no longer, feels like home."_

I noticed she was putting her belongings in a bag. A part of me wanted to walk in and hug her, assure her everything was okay. But somehow, I couldn't do anything. _"Oh, when you told me you'd leave, I felt like I couldn't breathe, my aching body, fell to the floor." _Oh, gods. I hope she wasn't talking about... _"Then, when I called you at home, you said that you weren't alone." _I saw a tear roll down her cheek from my hiding spot. _"I guess I should've known better... Now it hurts much more."_

She smiled bitterly at the mannequinns. _"You caused my heart to bleed and, you still owe me a reason, 'cause I can't figure out why." _I almost thought I saw a picture in her hands. _"Why I'm alone and freezing, while you're in the bed that she's in, and I'm just left alone to cry."_

She laughed bitterly and threw the picture in the garbage. I stood in shock, unable to hear her finish her song.

She walked out, a bag over her shoulder, and wiping tears from her eyes. "I will never, and I mean _never _love again." She whispered, closing the door.

I walked over to the garbage bin. It was a picture of me.

I heard the door open again. I turned and saw Elsa, but I didn't know why she was back. She saw me at the bin, a look of horror on her face. "Get OUT." She ordered. "You have no right to be in here and look at MY private property."

I stood up. "No, but I do have a right to tell you I'm sorry."

Elsa gave me a puzzled look. "Sorry for what?"

"Making you feel horrible about liking me when Rapunzel kissed me. I STILL have absolutely no idea why she did that, so, I really am sorry I can't give you an explination, as well as making you feel bad." I looked down. "And I really wish I could give you an explination of why I care, and why you shouldn't throw me out, but I can't. I just hope you can forgive me."

"I forgive you." Elsa whispered. Before I could respond, she had wrapped me in a bear hug.

"Aw, how adorable! However, Elsa, get AWAY from my man." I heard someone say from the door.

I looked at Elsa and saw confusion in her eyes. She looked at me for assurance. "I'm not your man, Punzie. I will NEVER be your man." I hissed.

I saw a figure behind her. "Elsa?" The figure whispered. His expression hardened. "You'll never find someone like me. You'll never find anyone who can give you better things than I can. Get away from that bottom-feeder, now!"

Elsa tensed at what the man called me. "He is NOT a bottom feeder. And you'll never compare to the man he is." She spat. I smiled at how she stood up for me. The smile was wiped off my face as the man pulled her away. "Jack! Help!" Elsa pleaded. I ran, jumped over Punzie, and knocked the man out.

Punzie grabbed me with her hair and threw me against the wall. I groaned. Before I could do anything, Elsa shot Punzie with her powers. "Oh gods..." Elsa whispered, looking at her hands in fear. "What have I done?"

She ran down the hallway, cloak billowing behind her.

* * *

**-Elsa-**

I just killed someone. I just killed my cousin. Just like Anna killed me. I was a monster...

It all came flooding back to me. I blacked out.

_"Haha! Catch me, Elsa! Catch me!" My childhood friend, Olaf called. He was the only one that knew about my powers. Not even my parents knew. Not even my sister knew!_

_I shot piles of snow up to catch him. Olaf slipped, and I failed to catch him. My powers hit him in the head, killing him instantly. "No!" I screamed. Olaf was my best friend. He couldn't be dead._

_Anna had seen me. "M-monster!" She yelled. "Mama! Papa! Elsa is a monster!"_

_My parents ran into the room and saw Olaf dead in my arms. "Elsa, what have you done?!"_

_I cried. I was a monster. I was locked in my room until first-grade. by then, I had learned that if I let my powers loose, I might kill someone. So I focused my emotions into my outfits. That was when I learned to colour my ice._

_Anna would call me a monster when I was at home. When she got to school, she made sure that no one knew that she was related to me. The Albino Freak. I cried myself to sleep every night. My parents died shortly after I finished Middle-School. Anna blamed it on me, since they had died from Ice related causes. _

I woke up on the floor, crying. I couldn't get close to anyone. My powers would kill them.

* * *

**So, what do you think? I know this is on of my shorter chapters, but hey, I'm watch RotG. I can't miss that! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review. Bye, keep the fire burning!**


	11. Jelsa Time(ish)

_**The Oddballs**_

**Hey. I wrote part of this before and my computer messed up, so I had to rewrite it. The first version was probably better.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Ah don' own nothin'. Just some copies.**

* * *

**-Jack-**

I looked everywhere for Elsa. I found her in her dorm, crying.

"Elsa, It wasn't your fault." I whispered.

"Yes it was, Jack. I killed my own cousin. I knew my powers could do that, but I used them anyways." She whispered back. I flinched at her harsh tone.

"Elsa, I-"

"No, you don't have to apologize. But you should probably go." She stood up, walking away from me.

"Elsa, I'm not leaving you here alone." I refused to leave.

"FINE." She snapped. "But stay away from me. Please, I don't want to hurt you." She whispered the last part.

I watched her run into the bathroom. She closed and locked the door. "Elsa," I whispered, sure that I could help and understand her. "You aren't the only one who's accidentally killed their family."

"What?" She whispered, walking out of the bathroom.

I nodded. "My mother, sister and I were ice-skating. I had forgotten to check the ice, and my mother had fallen in." Elsa gasped, now sitting next to me on her bed. "My sister went to try and save her, but I pulled her back. I knew my mother was gone. Emma yelled at me and I felt my hands chill. I picked her up, but my hands were so cold that she turned to solid ice and shattered."

Elsa sighed. "You aren't the only one who's blamed for the death of your parents." I looked at her warily. "I was showing my powers to one of my friends at school, but I accidentally started a deep were trapped inside the school for three days. When we were let out..." Elsa looked broken. "I learned that my parents had died in the freeze. I was blamed for everything by Anna. I'm a monster..." She looked away from me.

"Elsa, you're not a monster." I whispered, holding her hands in mine. "You're an amazing woman, and if people can't see that, they're blind."

Elsa gave a small smile. "Thank you, Jack. For being kind to me even when I probably don't deserve it."

"You deserve it, Elsa. You were the one that brought me into a group of friends that I could be myself around. You were the one who was kind to me and made sure that they let me stay. You're the one that I trust, and I always will." I whispered, looking into her eyes.

Elsa blushed. "Jack, you're sweet." She whispered, not looking away.

/ / / / - **This means POV change but same place & time**

**-Elsa-**

I blushed. What was going on? We had just admitted our most painful secrets to each other.

I noticed how close I was to Jack. I wasn't supposed to be this close! I might hurt him...

"Elsa, you're the most beautiful woman I have ever met. I-I don't know how to ask this, but-" I cut him off with a kiss.

"Th-thank you... For everything." I whispered. "Jack, whatever you were about to ask, the answer is yes."

I felt Jack's lips crash into mine. I easily melted into the kiss. I pulled away first, blushing. I looked into his eyes. "Jack, please, I don't want to hurt you..." I whispered, a tear rolling down my cheek.

"Elsa, you won't hurt me. I have ice powers to, remember?" Jack sighed. He looked away, defeated. "I-I'm sorry..." He whispered. Before I could say anything else, he was gone.

* * *

**Yes, yes, short. I know. I'm sorry if this sucked, but I'm nt good with making things fluffy. I'm better with blood and gore... Which is weird, for a girl. Meh. Bye. Keep the fire burning!**


	12. The Speech(Elsa)

_**The Oddballs**_

**Heyya! just going to shout out to maranoismylife, please read her story, "I hate youDon't leave me". Now, enjoy the chapter while eating some cookies!**

**Disclaimer: I wish... But I have copies.**

* * *

**-Elsa-**

Merida and I walked slowly to the gym, with Merida comforting me about Punzie. I had my hopes up for this year, even with what all had happened to me before Orientation.

Hiccup beckond for the two of us to sit with our group, minus Jack. This conscerned me, since Jack was usually talking to Hiccup. The two had grown almost inseperable.

All the noise in the auditorium died down as the Head Master walked on stage. "Hello, children. My name is Mickey, and my fellow colleague here, is Shrek." The green tinted husk of a man waved to us all cheerfully as Mickey continued. Mickey had a mousey figure. "We hope you've all figured out where you're going, because the divide has begun!" Mickey said with an undertone of malice and cruelty, as if to say, _"Cross my wishes and you'll all perish"_.

As the entire gymnaseum erupted in chatter about where they were going, I glanced around the gym, looking for Jack. "ENOUGH!" Shrek yelled, startling everyone back into silence. "Now, those of you who wish to go to DreamWorks, follow me. If you wish to go to Disney, follow Mickey." I had a feeling that both choices would lead to disaster, so I picked the one I thought I would benifit most from, DreamWorks.

Mickey let out a startled gasp. "Oh my..." He whispered into his earpeice. "Really sir?" Another gasp. "Sorry, folks. Looks like there's been a change in the rules. Walt Disney, the founder, has just informed us that we are to split you up according to your personalities."

Gasps echoed all around the room. Shrek look infuriated. "NO! They get to choose!" Shrek countered.

I rose from my seat, knowing fully well tht this would end up costing me my scholarship. "Excuse me, sirs." Both Mickey and Shrek quit their quarreling to look at her. "I know it is out of place for me to adress you, sirs, but please, stop arguing. I have a few words to say." Mickey and Shrek shot each other surprised looks then backed away from the mic.

I walked regally up to the stage, and looked at everyone. "My apologies for interupting your Orientation, but I do have a few words to say on this matter." The room was silent. "I may have no idea who Walt Disney is, but he certainly has no right to make us split up when all of us have planned out ever so carefully where we're going to go with our friends."

The crowd I was speaking to nodded in agreement.

"Walt Disney has no right to control everything about us, everything we want to be." I took a deep breath. "You may think that you have no choice, that you have to comply to their every whim, or you'll get expelled. I know how that feels. But trust me, I also know how much it hurts. I've planned out ever so crefully where I'm going to go with my friends, and now I get told that I'm being SORTED into these school sides? I won't stand for this. I don't think you will either. I'm not afraid to stand up. Will you join me?" Before anyone ever responded, I felt fingers around my neck.

"Hello, Elsa." I looked back, only to see the face I most hated. "I see you've enhanced your speech quality. But, no matter. We have great plans for you... Snow Queen."

All my fears were confirmed when I disappeared into nothingness.

* * *

**I'm sorry if this sucks. I know nothing about college. Another shout-out for another author, please read "Pain", by ElsatheSnowQueen2. It's amazing, really, it is. I hope you liked the speech, I randomly wrote it, and I am nowhere near an actual spokesperson. See you next chapter, keep the fire burning!**


	13. A Long Day Ahead Of Us(Jack)

_**The Oddballs**_

**What's up? So, I'm going to apologize for taking so long to update, my dad grounded me on Tuesday and I lost my mojo Wednesday, so I didn't get the updates done. I'll try not to let that happen again! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! YOU MAKE ME FEEL SO LOVED! COOKIES TO ALL! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) Enjoy these while you read the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: For the (?)th time, nope.**

* * *

**-Jack-**

I watched as a man walked on stage and grabbed Elsa's throat. Elsa seemed to know him, and they exchanged a few words before Elsa disolved into smoke. "WHO ARE YOU, AND WHaT DID YOU DO WITH ELSA?!" I demanded an answer.

A sneer formed on the mans lips. "You care for her, eh? No matter. as for who I am, you'll find out soon enough. Now, be good little boys and girls and follow the instructions, or I'll take YOU as well."

I watched as the man disolved into smoke, leaving all of us frightened.

"Dude, we JUST got Elsa back. What are we going to do now?" Jason asked me.

"We find our way to that mans place and fight him to free her." I responded. This was going to be a LONG day.

* * *

**Yes, yes I know. Short as hell. Sorry, but I've gotta keep up the cliffies, they make the story more fun! See ya next chappie, KEEP THE FIRE BURNING!**


	14. A Mysterious New Ally

_**The Oddballs**_

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but I'm here now! Thanks for the support and reviews, guys. So, Enjoy!**

* * *

**-Elsa-**

I hissed in pain as Hans lashed me with a whip. "You won't break me." I could hear my voice wavering from lack of water.

"Oh, Elsa, I don't want you broken. I want to bring Anna back." A few small tears rolled down the mans cheek.

"WHAT?!" I shreiked, setting him aback. "She isn't actually like this?" I whispered, barely audible. "B-but... She killed me!"

"Sh-she killed you? Then how are you alive?" Hans keeled down to my shaking body, now concerned.

"It's sad. Her goons helped her kidnap us, and they tried to pry information out of Jason. They offered Rapunzel a choice... Join them or die with us. Rapunzel joined them." A shocked gasp emmited from Hans as I continued, "When we were about to attack each other, Rapunzel nearly insane trying to escape her mental prison, Mr. McLain barged in and made us sing." I dropped my head into my hands out of embarassment. "While we were singing, we began to battle to the death. I launched at Anna, ready to kill my deranged sister." Hans was barely able to contain his shock at my statement. "When we launched into hand to hand combat, Anna managed to disarm me, and stabbed me in the stomach." Hans looked to the sky in fury as I continued, "I remember muttering something about being proud of my friends and that they were heroes before dropping dead."

"How did you come back?" Hans was eerily calm.

"Well, the next thing I remember was waking up on my bed and Hazel telling me what had happened. We kept my resurrection a secret, but we told a few people such as Jack and Merida." Hans looked to me for more of an explanation, and I sighed. "Rapunzel brought me back before losing sanity." I whispered, tears rolling down my cheek. Hans opened his mouth to ask about Rapunzel, but I stopped him. "Rapunzel is dead. I-I killed her... B-but it was an accident... I-I didn't know... I forgot my powers could do that."

Hans looked at me sympathetically. "Elsa, we may have a rocky past," That was an understatement. "But I swear, I will help you fix what you've done and bring your sister back to us."

I smiled at Hans. For the first time in forever, she didn't see the monster that left her in that disgusting mans hands. I saw someone who cared about my sister and me, a man that would die to protect us. And I wondered one thing, what changed?

* * *

**What do think? I know, not very long, but it's mysterious. If you can put this together, Hans and Elsa's past is very important, and it's life altering. So, any guesses on what happened between the two?**


	15. A Cliffhanger to End This Story

_**The Oddballs**_

**I'M SORRY! BUT I HAVE AN EXCUSE! I have been working tediously on another fanfic of mine, and have now started a new one!**

**Here are the names:**

**War is Waged When Love is New-This is the sequel to Frozen in Time. If you haven't read either of them yet, Go. Read. Now.**

**Frozen Dragon Riders- Just so you know, this is NOT Hiccelsa. It's Merricup. The name is because instead of FIRE being the main dragon element, Ice is. All the teen Vikings were changed, and for those of you who know Dreamworks: Dragons; Riders of Berk, Gustoff was changed to. It's like the last story mentioned and this one, being that it's a Big Six AU. Unless we choose to continue from the movie into the TV series, there will be no Heather. But we might change Heather to Astrid, just for the heck of it. If you check this out, PLEASE REVIEW! We didn't add Rapunzel, sorry.**

**I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**HTTYD 2 is coming out on... JUNE 13th 2014! Who's excited? My father has consented to [possibly] seeing it, as he rather likes HTTYD himself. And dad, if you're reading this(he reads my fanfiction, apparently), leave a review. You are allowed, even though you don't have an account. It'll post you as a Guest.**

**I DYED MY HAIR BLONDE! To anyone of you who knows me, I originally had Red hair, but I doubt any of you actually know who I am, where I live, or anything else about me.**

**If you are wondering why I said WE when I was talking about Frozen Dragon Riders, it's because I HAVE A CO-WRITER! She is awesome. Her name is Blue-Eyed Cat, and she was my most faithful reviewer when I uploaded Frozen in Time.**

**If you have questions, don't hesitate to ask. I will answer them in a heartbeat.**

**Now, who's excited for another chapter? I AM! And I know you are too. ENJOY!**

* * *

**-Jack**

Classes the first day were EXTREMELY boring, and I could barely keep myself from popping up, running out the door and searching for Elsa.

Everyone seemed shaken from the fact that a mysterious man with green eyes, and should be a child of Hades from what I've heard, took a girl and no one knows who that man is.

Anna hadn't been her usual cruel self, she looked like she was fighting something that was possessing her.

There were numerous times I was walking down the hlls after class and I thought I saw Punzie. But as her normal self, with Golden hair, green eyes, purple clothing. But as quick as I saw her, she was gone.

But regardless of what I saw, we needed to put our plan in motion.

* * *

**-Elsa-**

Hans and I were deep in conversation. He had agreed to take me back to Disney and DreamWorks on one condition; I take him with me, and we explain everything. But I would never tell ANYONE everything. My mother was a Goddess.

"Elsa," Hans reached out to touch my shoulder. I flinched at his attempt and he backed off. "Is something troubling you?"

"I-I... Killed Rapunzel." I managed, before breaking down into tears again. I'd been doing that ever since I'd learned something was wrong with Anna. I was desperate to know what.

Something dark crossed Hans face when I said I killed Rapunzel. It was not a look of greif or sadness, but a look of evil contentment and malice, hatred, ditruction, and slight aggitation, but it looked like he was aggitated I hadn't done it sooner.

"We all knew this would happen, Elsa. One look into your eyes, and we knew that you were a murdress, a monster." The evil look remained on Hans face as he continued, "Just be glad that you aren't alone."

Hans touched my shoulder and I suddenly felt woozy. "Wh-what did you do to me?"

"Welcome to the Dark Side, Elsa. Or should I say... Snow Queen."

* * *

**-Astrid-**

I felt really bad about dumping Hiccup, I really did. But there were things that he had yet to discover about our tribe, things he had yet to discover about the dragons we once rode. Why they all dissappeared. Why they are said to have died. Things that Hiccup should never know. Things that shatter everyone who finds out.

Things that will kill Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III if he learns what was really true about everything he once thought to be the truth.

And I will never let that happen. For if Hiccup finds out, he will be hunted by old enemies. Old rivals he once thought dead. Those who would do anything to get him out of the way.

Those who want the head of Toothless, and the head of the last heir to Viking kind.

They want Hiccup dead.

* * *

**Who wants Hiccup dead? Is Toothless still alive? What's Astrid talking about when she says that she cares about Hiccup? What should Hiccup not know? Is Hans actually as nice as he seemed? What is this "Dark Side" That Hans spoke of? What is Jack's plan? What did Hans do to Elsa? Any HoO fans out there? If so, can you guess what's wrong with Anna? How much does Hans know? What will happen to Elsa? Will there be another stirring? What in the name of Tartarus is going on?! Why is Anna seemingly evil, but Elsa is not? Is Rapunzel really dead? Why is everyone so jumpy? Are there secrets yet to be revealed? What is the real reason behind this? Who is the culprit? And more importantly; Who is the real enemy? Is Anna really evil? Who is Elsa's mother? Is Anna a demigod to, knowing that Elsa is one? Will Jack learn the truth about everything, since it seems that everyone has their own secrets? More important than that, will Hiccup learn the hard truth about his past?**

**I know, so many questions. The one that I will answer is this one: Is Anna a demigod? Yes, she is. But she does not have the same mother as Elsa. That then brings us more questions... Who is Anna's godly parent? Does Anna know? If not, will she find out? If so, who else knows? These are not questions to be answered now, they will be answered later. Unless of course, you can figure some out yourselves.**

**There are more questions. Who are Hiccups old rivals? What lengths would they go to get him out of the way? What will Astrid never let happen?**

**Even though this is cryptic, you will find this out. You may ask me any question and if it's fair, I will answer it.**

**I hate to say it, but this is the end of this story. You will have to wait until the next story comes out to find out more. While you wait, please check out my other stories and review them.**

**Alright, I hate to say this, but goodbye. Keep the fire burning!**

**-DragonIceFury, aka Icy**


	16. Goodbye For Now

**Hi ya! Firstly, I'd like to say thtt I love that you guys were so loyal to this story. Also, there will be a sequel, and I'dbe so very honoured if you'd review it. Just as well, I will no longer reply to your reviews by PM, I will purely reply during the chapters. If you have any questiopns that you don't want to ask in a review, PM me. I don't mind.**

**If you wish for me to read/review/send a shout out to one of your fanfictions, I'd be happy to. Anything for my beloved readers. You guys are my inspiration.**

**Any suggestions are highly appreciated, I do get writers block sometimes, and any idea fuels me to be creative again.**

**PLEASE REVIEW MY OTHER STORIES! I know, I know, I've asked before, but I'm serious. I need all the support I can get, and you guys are my best friends on that front. I would like to point out that insults will not be tolerated, and I WILL NOT hesitate to cause a lack of response to your review. Constructive critiscism is highly appreciated, I like to know what you think I could do better. Here are my stories:**

**Believe it: Jack Frost x Reader. I think that's self explanitory.**

**Chosen: This is the story of Jackson Overland's parents. I actually have never seen a fanfiction about Jack's parents before, so I decided to write my own.**

**Frozen Dragon Riders: This is Mericcup, it's a rewrite of HTTYD. The title comes from the fact that most dragons have Ice powers instead of Fire. My co-writer for this is Blue-Eyed Cat, she's amazing.**

**Frozen In Time: COMPLETE. This is only Jelsa, so I think you guys might like it. Also a bit of Tooth x Bunny, I'm just weird like that. If you do read and review this one, I will respond by PM.**

**The Storm That Follows: RotG Fanfiction. There is no Jelsa, just hints of Rainbow Snowcone and Jack x OC. I think you guys might like this. I even put my own OC (it actually represents me) in it. I think you'll like it.**

**War is Waged When Love is New: Not the best title, I know, but it could be worse. I thank Blue-Eyed Cat once again for being my co-writer. This is the sequel to Frozen In Time, I left some loose ends in there. This is about 10 years after Frozen In Time. There is no Hiccstrid, but that's because Astrid is long since dead in this. Hope you like it.**

**Those are my stories. Maybe you could check out Blue-Eyed Cat's fanfic, Under Green Starlight. It's a Pokemon fic, but it's amazing.**

**Here are responses to reviews:**

**Guest- she's kinda going insane. There is something inside of her, and it's been there so long that most people don't know if that's really her any more. Maybe you should get an account, I won't be posting another chapter and I'd like to respond to your next review.**

**Pearlness4700- Thank you so much for reading this, I appreciate it. I can't wait to read more of your stories. Thank you so much. I'll see what I can do about the Hiccstrid, although I mainly ship Mericcup. I might add a few scenes, I'll see to it.**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2- Of course I have a sequel in mind. Why wouldn't I? If I didn't that'd be to cruel.**

**CupcakeMonkey567- Yeah, thanks for that suggestion. I know it's over, but I promise there'll be a sequel. It might take awhile before I get it out though, just saying. Lol, I will.**

**OoPoPcAnDY- Yes, it's still Jelsa. Thank you for going back and reviewing every chapter, that was so nice of you! I still can't believe you did that for me.**

**lovinglovexx- That, my friend, was a cliffy. I'll upload the sequel as soon as I've freed up my plate enough, I promise.**

**Alright, so those are the responses, I'm glad you liked my story. Once again, thank you so much.**

**Keep the fire burning, you've made mine so bright! And I can't wait to see yours ignite!**

**-DragonIceFury aka Icy**


	17. To Clear Things Up, And Goodbye Again

**Hi ya! First off, I want to say that the sequel has now been posted. I am highly dissapointed that you haven't read it yet, and even more sad that I can't upload the next chapter. Seriouls. I only have one review, and it was from ME. Of all people, it was from _ME_. What kind of desperate author reviews their own fanfiction? Me. Pathetic, right? I can't upload the next chapter until I have at least three reviews, and I hope to get them soon.**

**If you wish for me to read/review/send a shout out to one of your fanfictions, I'd be happy to. Anything for my beloved readers. You guys are my inspiration, and your stories are always, and I mean ALWAYS beautiful.**

**Any suggestions are highly appreciated, I do get writers block sometimes, and any idea fuels me to be creative again. Like, seriously. I have this uncany ability to get writers block and then an idea hits me, and out of the blue, my ideas are flowing again. Weird, right? I actually know this from working with Blue-Eyed Cat on my other stories, and from helping others(who shall remain nameless), with thier own fanfiction.**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW MY OTHER STORIES! I know, I know, I've asked at least twice before, but I'm serious. I need all the support I can get, and you guys truly are my best friends on that front. I would like to point out once again that insults will not be tolerated, and I WILL NOT hesitate to cause a lack of response to your review. Possibly repeatedly. Constructive critiscism is highly appreciated, I like to know what you think I could do better. Here are my stories, once again:**

**Believe it: Jack Frost x Reader. I think that's self explanitory.**

**Chosen: This is the story of Jackson Overland's parents. I actually have never seen a fanfiction about Jack's parents before, so I decided to write my own.**

**Frozen Dragon Riders: This is Mericcup, it's a rewrite of HTTYD. The title comes from the fact that most dragons have Ice powers instead of Fire. My co-writer for this is Blue-Eyed Cat, she's amazing.**

**Frozen In Time: COMPLETE. This is only Jelsa, so I think you guys might like it. Also a bit of Tooth x Bunny, I'm just weird like that. If you do read and review this one, I will respond by PM.**

**The Storm That Follows: RotG Fanfiction. There is no Jelsa, just hints of Rainbow Snowcone and Jack x OC. I think you guys might like this. I even put my own OC (it actually represents me) in it. I think you'll like it.**

**War is Waged When Love is New: Not the best title, I know, but it could be worse. I thank Blue-Eyed Cat once again for being my co-writer. This is the sequel to Frozen In Time, I left some loose ends in there. This is about 10 years after Frozen In Time. There is no Hiccstrid, but that's because Astrid is long since dead in this. Hope you like it.**

**There are some newer ones though:**

**The Nightmares Just Begun: This is the sequel to this very story. Elsa has been compromised, can Jack get her back? Or will he be forced to let the estranged woman go? PLEASE, READ AND REVIEW! I'M SERIOUSLY BEGGING YOU!**

**Death And Re-Birth: So, I have tons and tons of characters I've made up, and it's been suggested I write how they died. So I did. These are the stories of how they all died. Wether painfully or painlessly. I hope you guys wouldn't mind checking this one out.**

**Those are my stories. Maybe you could check out Blue-Eyed Cat's fanfic, Under Green Starlight. It's a Pokemon fic, but it's amazing. It really is, and if you do check it out, leave her a review. She needs them.**

**I do have some facts for you:**

**RotG Fact: Jack Frost knows Parkour and Martial Arts. I swear, I searched this up.**

**Tangled Fact: This was Walt Disney's 50th full length animated film! I am not kidding, I promise!**

**Frozen Fact: Originally, Kristoff was supposed to punch Hans. But it was supposed to happen right after Anna froze.**

**ANOTHER Frozen Fact: There are crazy theories about what happened to Elsa and Anna's parents. Yes, they were lost at sea, but is that all that happened? They were going to a wedding, and many assume that it was Eugene and Rapunzel's. They also believe that this was the shipwreck at the beginning of "The Little Mermaid". I have even heard that Elsa and Anna's parenst survived, and made it to a Jungle island, where they had a son, and they named him Tarzan. They were later eaten by a wildcat. Crazy, right? But it is certainly mindblowing!**

**HTTYD Fact: Toothless is actually the first character to be seen in the movie. You can see his silouette flying around during the "DREAMWORKS" intro.**

**ANOTHER HTTYD Fact: In the movie, Hiccup repeatedly states that he, "Can't kill dragons", while other Vikings boast about the dragons they've killed. Ironically, Hiccup is the only Viking in the movie to actually kill a dragon.**

**A Kinda Fake HTTYD Fact: I figure that the Red Death is like the "Dragon Queen". And the "Dragon's Nest" is like a bee hive. It's like this; The Red Death controls other dragons, just like the "Queen Bee" controls the bees under her. So, in that sense, wouldn't The Red Death be the Queen of the nest?**

**Brave Fact: If you look closely at the Brave title, you can see that it's got a figure representing Merida in the "B" and a figure represtenting Elinor in the "E". You should check it out. It's cool.**

**HoO Fact: Y'all probably already knew this, but the dragon Leo fixes, whom Leo named Festus, his name, Festus, means Happy, in Latin. So Leo, Jason and Piper rode off to save the world on "Happy the Dragon".**

**Peter Pan Fact: A pivotal point came in 1866 when Barrie, the youngest in a Scottish family of ten children, was six: his brother David, the pride of the family, died in a skating accident. Barrie's mother was devastated. To comfort her, little James began imitating David's mannerisms and mimicking his speech. This bizarre charade went on for years… and only got weirder: when James reached 13, the age at which David had died, he literally stopped growing. He never stood taller than 5', and didn't shave until he was 24. He always had a thin, high-pitched voice. I kinda freaked out when I read this. That's just so sad...**

**Okay, now that I've got those out of my system, here are some more responses to reviews:**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2- I'm slightly disappointed that you haven't yetnoticed the sequel, but it's really alright. I understand, and thanks anyways for trying to keep an eye out.**

**Alright, so that's the only response, I'm still very glad you liked my story. Once again, thank you, and I really mean THANK YOU, so much.**

**Remember, the dark isn't always bad, so keep the fire burning! You guys certainly helped me with that!**

**-DragonIceFury aka Icy**


End file.
